


Together

by Luzula



Series: Glaciation [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fucking cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> In case Akamine_chan's [Untune the Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6246) (which you should totally read) left you wanting even more apocalypse fic, here's a little snippet of another sort of apocalypse. Considering the genre, it's strangely happy. Thanks to Keerawa for useful beta advice.   
> Prompt: wheel

It was fucking cold.

The Earth's climate had reached some kind of tipping point, turned on its heel like a dancer, and given them what no one expected: another Ice Age.

Most people had gone south--and how ironic was it that Americans were now trying to get across the border to Mexico?--but Ray had stubbornly stayed in Chicago, and so had Fraser.

They lived just within sight of the abandoned skyscrapers, like upside-down icicles on the horizon. The snowed-over GTO stood beside their cabin, a reminder of a different age--one where there'd been plowed roads and no permanent shortage of gas.

Ray walked with Fraser behind the home-made sled, watching the wheel dogs struggle with the heavy snow. He was tired and cold, but they'd been lucky and shot an elk today. The dogs had eaten the innards, which--eww. Ray still let Fraser do the butchering.

They reached the huddle of well-insulated cabins, where Tatiana was fiddling with the diesel generator, the fur-lined hood of her parka framing her tough, wrinkled face.

"Good hunting," she said, nodding approvingly at the elk. "Alex found us a stash of diesel."

"That's great, Tanya!" Ray said. That meant they could have some electricity tonight.

Later, Fraser and Aaron were listening to the staticky shortwave radio, while Alex took advantage of the electric lamplight to read a bedtime story for her kid.

"Listen! They're saying on the radio that caribou have been sighted just north of the lake," Fraser said. He sounded almost excited about it. "They're migrating south, to keep ahead of the ice."

"Just like home, huh?" Ray said, before he remembered that Fraser's actual home was buried under a glacier by now.

But Fraser just smiled. "This is home, Ray."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Together (the Duet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386395) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis)
  * [silence down below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117091) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
